Seducing the Moon
by Ravencries
Summary: Following Remus final year of school, he and his girlfriend begin living together. Will their love surrive the war, or his friends?
1. Dream life

**disclaimer** _I am not the goddess JK Rowling, because if I was I would be a beautiful brilliant woman. In fact I am none of the above, I am a brooding gothic man. So I don't Remus J. Lupin, I do however own Raven White ((Funny thing is I mis-titled the character pictures for my web page.. her name was Farris Gordon.))_

**rating** _M - this fic is rated M for mature adult content. Sex will appear in the very first chapter, so I am warning you now._

* * *

It was a hot day in Hogsmeade, summer just having started the last cool breeze flitted away before noon. Wizards and witches were busy running their errands, avoiding all chances to stop and chat in the outside weather. The school had let out two weeks prior, the knight bus came and went with former students or those just on their holiday.

Remus watched them all, bored with the heat and lack of company he now had, his loft was dull without the noise of his friends running through it. Sirius was job hunting since his family disowned him years prior to the present, James was busy helping Lily plan their wedding and only stopped to pester him about when his own wedding would take place. Raven always would look to them, when she heard the mention of a wedding between Remus and herself, it was amusing that they would even think of marriage after being together less than a year.

It wasn't that they didn't love one another, that was hardly the case. Raven professed her love for him during the last Hogsmeade trip before school ended, they had slipped away from Sirius and the others to study each others bodies. His hands hand barely brushed those thin robes she wore from over her shoulders when those breathless whispered words hit his ear, she loved him and now told him just so as he was fumbling to free their bodies from their clothing as much as possible.

That was the day she found out, fixing their clothing after she whispered those words to caused a bit of confusion in her eyes. But when he spoke to her, words unsteady as he pulled back expecting her to run away or faint.

_Werewolf_

He whispered that word with a voice filled with both hatred and sorrow, his one dark secret he kept from her was out. When she stayed there and told him she knew he was surprised, but then remembered that they had been dating. Full moons come regularly, she had seen his body nude enough times to know his scars and were to find them on his body with out needing light to find them.

She had known for months and was waiting for him to tell her, she waited because she needed him to find his own words and speak up. It was his to tell, and so she waited patiently for four long months as he tried to form the words.

Now they were celebrating their six month anniversary, six months of this perfect creation that Remus was still in fact afraid of. Raven never spoke of leaving him, but when she said that she was applying in Gringotts bank he knew he might have lost her to travel in case those slimy goblins relocated her.

But now his fears were gone, she was employed in a small robes shop in Hogsmeade. At times the hours were far to long for her and when she came home Raven wanted nothing more than to sleep, which she was always allowed. Today was one of her days off and she was sleeping still, Remus wouldn't blame her for sleeping in either, the full moon was only days away. They had been making love for hours at a time, and Remus was more than tempted to go back to that fun activity.

His head turned eyes looking past the semi-sheer gauze curtains they had hung to separate their bed from the rest of their loft, Raven was asleep still one creamy white thigh was exposed in the deep blue sheets. Drawn up high to rest against her abdomen, though upon further inspection her entire body save for her right leg from the calf down was exposed.

A smirk slowly formed on his lips, as he moved past those drapes his toned form moving back onto the bed beside the pale sleeping beauty. Sirius would be jealous to know just how often the two made love, he never even got that close to their numbers when in school. Now Remus was looking to wake his lover up.

Lounging on his side, one soft finger tip trailed up that thigh having started at the underside of her knee. He knew each spot of her body that would drive her to soft moans, behind her knew was one--but he didn't want her awake just yet. So his fingers began to tease else were on her body, perhaps he could conjure an erotic dream for Raven, since she was so tired after all.

Those golden eyes were locked on her face, as Remus fingers slowly began to tease the apex of her thighs, that soft warm core of her body. Slowly his thumbs knuckle pressed down against the small sensitive nub, rocking it gently while a finger teased her small opening--tracing its edge, to hit all the nerves.

When she sighed, head turning slowly Remus froze not wanting to be caught so early in his new game. But when her breathing stayed even and slow, Remus took it as a sign to hurry his activity up a bit. Licking the tip of his index finger he leaned over her smaller body, and slowly began to tease one nipple to hardness while his other hand became active as his fingers slid inside that moist heat--thumb pressing down harder onto that small nub.

He twitched against the smooth curve of her ass as she moaned softly, it was his name, something any guy would be proud of yet now he was more focused on waking her slowly. Rocking his fingers slowly inside of her he smiled as she grew moist and responsive, those soft gasps from the sleeping Raven told Remus all he needed to know, she was having an erotic dream because of what his hands did to her body.

Removing his hand from her breast, Remus tilted her head to kiss her lips gently, it was time she woke up to join in the fun he was having. That other hand however had left that now small burning core, taking hold of himself-- being careful as he pushed into her body. His erection was pulsing as he sheathed himself into her tight body, causing him to groaned in that slow kiss.

Raven was becoming aware of what was happening to her body, her arm slowly moving up to tangle her fingers into Remus hair, her lips pressing back into his as their tongues met in a duel. As their hips began to rock against one another, her dark brown eyes opened if only briefly to see her lovers face.

"..Remus" She sighed softly pulling her leg up higher to give her eager lover more room to thrust himself, when his lips left hers to suck softly on the vein pulsing rapidly in her neck she tilted her head licking her lips to taste him there. Hips were grinding against one another as Remus thrusted up into his Raven became harder and deeper, his hand took hold of her breast again to tease that hard aching rosebud.

Through the soft moans, and frustrated growls coming from the two of their writhing bodies a pounding on their front door broke the trance Remus had created. It was not right that they receive company at a time when all they wanted was to fill their animal lust, or his animal lust for Raven. Both tried to ignore it, but when the pounding got louder with a second fist on the other side of the door they knew it had to be Sirius or James.

"Damn them.." Remus growled, looking down the glistening form of Raven. Wanting to just stay in her arms and die, but both of them knew Sirius and James would just unlock the door and barge in.. not something he wanted. Giving a sigh he pulled out slowly, as Raven looked ready to cry because of the interruption.

The two dressed quickly, wanting to get rid of which ever friend it was at the door. Raven muttered about being nice to them, while Remus swore he was going to murder them where they stand. She only smiled to her annoyed lover knowing it was harder for him to cool down his sexual energy right now than it was for her, pulling a simple sun dress on she moved to the door while Remus sulked on the bed.

Using her wand to check who it was she groaned. Not just Sirius stood there, but James **and** Lily--who had a bag that looked like she way staying the night. Opening the door, Raven tired her best to smile knowing Remus was going to say no the second any of them staying for any lenght of time that didn't consist of a visit.

"Siri, James and Lily, its so nice of you to come visit us on such a short notice." Her voice had been raised so Remus could hear her greet his friends, though he was perfectly capible of looking through that gauze that seperated their bed from the rest of the loft.

Lily smiled and hugged Raven as she entered, having noticed the bed and the state in which it lay, "So sorry it is such a short notice, but Sirius stopped by our home and suggested we come a visit the two of you since it has been so long." Remus scoffed coming from behind the curtian, giving Sirius a glare. "It has been four weeks, could have given us more time to get more furniture."

His statement was truthful, as for the furniture they had now. One bed which was broken in rather nicely now, a couch which needed cusioning charms to actually be able to sit down let alone use the fold out bed inside it, one table with a leg slightly shorter than the rest and two chairs. Neither complained though, it was their home together away from everyone that they used to depend on.

"Don't be silly Remus, we would come even if you only had a broom and tea bags." Sirius smirked, and it was then that both Raven and Remus knew he had brought their guests on purpose. He knew just what they had been doing, and now both wished they had just ignored the door.

With friends there, the day flew past at the most alarming rate. Remus had to more than once vanish to take care of himself, cursing Sirius for having the nerve to pull this stunt so close to the full moon. Every one of his friends but Lily knew just how he got around this time of the month, and so James and Remus must haven been having a good laugh everytime Remus left, mocking his current state or arousal.

Raven couldn't even relive him at night, since Lily declaired that the boys would share the couch bed while she and Raven slept twenty feet away in their bed, to keep James in line -- since she didn't want to wake the whole house up if he attempted to start something if they slept together.

Neither male was happy while Sirius, enjoyed the thought of those two being forced by Lily to bunk together. He claimed to have a room elsewhere and left with holes burning into the back of his head by Lupin.

* * *

Yes I know I am just evil leaving it off right there, but maybe if people review here since no one wants to review it on Greatest Journal.. I think I might continue this story.

Dante


	2. Nightmares

A soft moan. Remus watched as Raven shifted beneath him, gasping at how he moved within her small body.

This was how it was between them, no words were needed when they made love. He just took her... she was his mate. What kept him breathing. Lowering himself down he kissed her once more, running his hand down over her breast. Something warm passed across his lip, and slowly Remus pulled back.

_Blood._

There was blood **everywhere**, his fingers.. no his claws had bits of hair, golden red hair like fire.. Like Raven's hair.

He was once more the wolf, but the moon was not up, it was a new moon that night but that didn't matter he was transformed and below him lifeless and cold. Raven. She was so cold, because all the pretty blood that covered them both was hers and no longer filling her. She was so empty now without it, and he didn't know what to do other than stare. His mind screamed that he wanted to die, that he killed her and deserved to die. But the wolf, the part of him she never saw.. it whined nudging her cheek slightly with its snout, licking her. Trying to awaken her somehow.

The sounds of foot steps hit his ears as his head raised to see James and Sirius staring at him, in horror at the sight of what was before them.

A womans scream took his eyes from them to ...Raven. She was alive and in pain.

Pain that he caused as the sound of a second heartbeat much to small to be human echoed, she was trying to give life to his child. The child was stealing away hers though, and yet when the screaming child came into the world it was taken from her. He watched her be held down by men in masks, they took the child from her placing it in the arms of a evil man. A man with red eyes, who appeared snake like with his best friend beside him laughing with the occiasional hacking cough.

His eyes looked back to Raven as she cried, staring hard at him. The sound of the room ended when that last thump almost like an explosion bore itself into his skull. She died. Will die in child birth.

Remus bolted upright in his bed, sweat cold as ice dripping down his chest. Looking to his side he didn't find Raven but James, his eyes looked about frantic, and there she slept peacefully in their bed. And he knew then that dream was now over. He could not protect Raven but would do everything he could to keep that dream from happening.

* * *

Short chapter I know.. An extreamly short chapter. But I finally had time to collect my thoughts, as for where this story is going. Who knows! This just came to me on a spur of the moment, when I was role playing. Enjoy. 


	3. Joy and sorrow

That nightmare had haunted the days of Remus as well as his nights, James and Lily were staying for a three day span of time. Having made it nearly impossible for the young couple to spend a moment alone. Lily was constantly going on about this piece of muggle bridal fashion, or what her flowers would look like to Raven. Neither of which the woman was interested in, but smiled and listened to when her red haired companion would begin to babble.

They often wondered how she went from Head Girl, with her dreams of becoming a great witch within the Ministry, to this girlish babbling fool. Many times Raven would catch her lovers eyes and plead for him to save her from this determined bride-to-be, having been turned into a pin cushion every time she was fitted for her bridesmaid gown. But Remus had very little luck escaping from Sirius and James… after Peter arrived, they both knew that any chance of their getting a moment alone was now lost.

The old gang was back together, with the two girlfriends. Peter had yet to settle down, in fact he said very little since joining up with them by the Shrieking Shack; Sirius was still the dating bandit. Though with the girls he knew in school either still there or getting married, his selection was very slim.. He glared when James joked about his just becoming gay to get laid, no one but James found that joke funny… Then again it was brought on when they spoke of their fourth year when Bella started the vicious rumor that her cousin and Remus were lovers, that she had seen it with her own eyes over the summer.

Remus got quiet after that.

When it came time for Raven and Remus to bid James and Lily good bye, Sirius tried to slip in a get a chance to stay with them.. Even suggesting that they should let Peter stay as well. Raven groaned and told both in a very firm voice that she has a job and needs one good nights worth of sleep before she had to go in the next day.

The truth however was that it was the full moon, and she would be up all night just outside the bathroom door crying, waiting for dawn to arrive so she could patch her beloved up.

Nightfall came onto them to fast, Raven gave him one last kiss as she took the key to the shackles Remus wore. She left him there, chained to the sturdy pipes of their bathroom, cold and naked on the floor.

Afraid to face the moon once more alone.

Twenty minuets passed, their home was sound proofed to the outside world.. And Raven was sitting alone hugging a photo of Remus she had taken while they were in muggle London. That sharp howl and trashing of the chains alerted the small framed witch that her wolf was out once more. It knew that it was not alone, it could smell the salt of her tears, the blood as it raced through her veins.

The wolf screamed to turn her, she was his mate. It wanted to bite down into her flesh, turn her so he could make attempts to sire pups within her body, but wait.. There it was, a heart beat echoing her own. No it was faster than hers, erratic like a sacred rabbits. It had no set rhythm, and the wolf howled once more, she carried a child already. Raven was pregnant, for the scent of new blood forming within her body drove him mad; the chains were straining against his form. He needed to get closer, his mate carried a child that was not his own. Not the wolfs, but his human self's child. This was not something the wolf was pleased with to say, but in a way it was pleased that in his human form he managed to sire a child.

* * *

((**NOTE****I did some research on Lycanthropy, it seems that in many myths the human was aware of the wolf as was the wolf aware of the human. It is a war between them, and if one was to create a child with a mate both accepted the other would reject the child. The whole alpha male thing, but yes who is to know just what the wolf and human suffer from.** ))

* * *

As dawn finally broke, and Remus once more found himself waiting for Raven to come tend him, tears rolled past his eyes down over his sweaty cheeks. The blood caked his wrists from trying to free himself the whole of the night.

A child, she was going to bear a child and Moony wished for its death now. She could not give him this child, they would be parted forever if the child came to be. Not only was it forbidden for a Werewolf to raise their own young, for fear of their being turned by the siring parents, but the laws prohibiting his kind from many of the rights other magic folk had. The Ministry would take their child from her, and she would blame him for it, their child would be given to different people and she forbidden to ever see it grow. He couldn't stay, if he did she would hate him forever.

But as the door cracked open, with a pleasant smile upon her face, he could not leave her now. She needed him, and he her. Ever since the day she traded him chocolate for a few simple hexes. If she was not aware of the child growing, he would not tell her of it, or ask for her to get rid of it. They should have been more careful, with the protection charms and potions to prevent this from happening. The last full moon he refused to wait for either to kick in, he ravage for three days and nights. Now because of his lack of care, he was going to become a daddy, it made him smile.

* * *

Okay, I am not sure if this is short, but I hope all enjoyed it. My writing is odd as of late, blame role playing a elf with their strange ways of speech. Remember read and review. My next update might be late, because I am about to become and Aunt. My next update should be in two weeks depending on when my sister in law gives birth. 


	4. I AM SORRY! Author Note

Okay everyone one I know I promised a new chapter soonish, but this chapter will contain um a lot of sex.. trust me. But also the baby plot I had is not sitting well with me now, it actually has hindered my writing quite a bit as of now. I guess I wrote it in due to my brother getting to have a son. No idea if I am going to keep it into there or not, or if i am keeping Raven alive much longer. I used to roleplay her with my friend Sean as my Remus but now that we are busy with our lives it will take a bit longer for me to crank out a chapter with her.

Again hex me if you like, no unforgivibles. Cause you'd never get the next chapter then, but in the mean time I suggest you go to one of my new favorite writers : **storiesareourdreamscometolife** : and read her lovely and well written fic : **All for You!** : I actually will be using ideas she came up with out werewolf breeding habits, things I researched on for wolves and found out to be true. So yep.. you should read her fics they are great!.

* * *

_**Ravencries Nevermore**_

aka  
**The Dante**


End file.
